Conventional timing circuits often have phase variations that need to be adjusted by phase interpolation circuits. Phase interpolation circuits are used in clocking circuits such as Clock/Data Recovery circuits (CDRs), Spread Spectrum Phase Locked Loops (PLLs), etc. The desirable specifications of the phase interpolation circuits are that they should be monotonic and linear in operation.
It would be desirable to implement a resistor ladder based phase interpolation.